


Drabble: Swallow My Gift

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from ashinae: Hugh & Russell. A little too much Australian beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Swallow My Gift

Russell's such a fucking lightweight, Hugh thinks fondly. It's only taken two bottles for Russell to have his shirt unbuttoned, his trousers unzipped, and his cock out. It takes a third for Russell to start stroking himself in time with the music playing that Russell only likes because he's the one singing it.

A fourth bottle and Russell is leaning back on one elbow and cat-calling as Hugh struggles to get his mouth around Russell's cock when Russell won't stay in one place long enough and -- _stop swaying or I won't suck you off_ \-- ah, there. Much better.


End file.
